


Nobody loves you baby the way I do

by agentemaria4722



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confession, Marriage Proposal, One Direction songs, One Shot, SciOps Era, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 6 Speculation, Wedding, season 4, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/pseuds/agentemaria4722
Summary: Collection of one shots inspired by the songs of one direction.





	1. Fireproof.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is located at some point of the 5x15 and the 5x16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: fireproof  
> Album: Four  
> Artist: one direction  
> -2014-

' _Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_

_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,_

_It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe you are fireproof,_

_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do_

 

 

He stay in the dark room, with nothing else than his own mind. His mind and a lot of demons inside him, The Doctor tormented his mind in every opportunity he has to do. He think he gonna lose his mind. Something inside him is very wrong. But, he can't give up. But something hotter than a jet stream burning up, is taking all that he have, everything... His own mind, his own personality, his friends, maybe his wife... But then...

 

Jemma comes to talk with him and reveal their relationship with Deke and about the daughter they would one day have. They're invencible. In the future, they're gonna have a daughter and he gonna be the best man that him daughter ever knew.

 

Jemma is the light in the darkness. She always stay right there to help him, because there's no other person in the wold  who knows him in the way Jemma know him, there's nobody else in the world who loves him in the way Jemma love him, and she always save him, no matter what happen she always saves him in every sense. Their love is the more stronger love that the world or the cosmos ever see, their love is fireproof and in this moment he feels he could win, he feels he could conquer the whole worl, he can't give up because he has a family to fight for. 

His luck is changed. He gonna win this time. 

 

Because they pass a lot of shit, but it's been so much time and pain and they're still fighting to make the right thing. Maybe they were fireproof. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea started because there's only one thing that I love like I love FitzSimmons, and is one direction, I really really love one direction with all my heart and I have this idea to make one shots with the songs of one direction. 
> 
> I apologize for my writing, English is not my native language and I still have a lot of work to express my ideas, any corrections and comment would help me a lot to correct errors.


	2. 18. (16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have loved you since we were 18 (16)
> 
> Long before we both thought the same thing 
> 
> To be loved and to be in love 
> 
> All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you 
> 
> I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18 (16)
> 
> \-- 
> 
> After 5x12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 18  
> Album: FOUR  
> Artist: One Direction  
> -2014-

_I have loved you since we were 18 (16)_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love_

_All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18 (16)_

_-_

After their wedding, both are in each other's arms after having made love. Jemma was lying on his chest listening to the beating of his heart while he caressed her hair and with his free hand he held her by the waist to draw her more into his lap, it feels so natural and pure...

"Can you believe we're married...?"

"I can't, Fitz... It feels to perfect to be real"

"Why?"

"Because if someone asked me at 16 if I would ever be married to you, I would probably laugh"

"Why?! I'm a good match" she laughs.

"Yes you are" Jemma kiss his jaw "I love you, so much"

"I love you too, with my heart and my soul, you are my entire life"

" **We made a start** , in the Academy, but **be it a false one** because this our really start. You and me, waiting for the next adventure"

"Building a family together" he completed Jemma's comment, remembering her vows "Nice line"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I love it"

"It's been **a long way from the** Academy, you know..."

" **I have love since we were** in there, **long before we both though the same thing** "

"Much earlier, apparently everyone seemed to realize that there was something more than friendship between us"

"Maybe, but, I think we in the right direction" he kiss her forehead " **All I can do** , know, in our wedding night, **is say that this arms are made for holding you**. You are my other half and I hope I can make you feel love like you made me feel, because my love for you is... Infinite and strong, so pure"

"You do, every day or I wouldn't have married you"

"Right. But let me be the romantic"

"Ok"

" **We took a chance** and If there's a God in the Sky, he knows that we tried even when the damn universe put thousands of obstacles in front of us, but all the time, I knew **we would be fine** "

"I feel the same way"

She kiss him where he lay down, his hands press to her cheeks. Jemma separated from him, stretched her arm by the side of the bed and reached for their bottles of ZIMA, it was the only thing they had to offer.

"For us" he says.

"For us"

" **Let's split the night wide open** "

"I'm agree, husband"

" **We can live love in slow motion** , wife"

It was **a long way from the Playground** , when they discover their fellings for each other. The true is, this is not the start, the start was in the Academy, when they we're sixteen long before they both though the same thing, two teenagers endlessly inquisitive that embark in a relationship that would change their lives and they don't know where their go, know they know, this is only the first step for another adventure. This time they won't started with a conversation about dielectric polarization, when they become in FitzSimmons, this time they start with “I Thee Wed” and they're officially Mr. And Mrs. FitzSimmons.


	3. They Don’t Know About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, where FitzSimmons have a relationship before getting to the bus with Coulson.
> 
> SciOps, 1x06, 1x07, 1x16, 1x17, 1x22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: They Don’t Know About Us  
> Álbum: Take Me Home  
> Artist: One Direction

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love yous"_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_

_They don't know about us_

 

There is a section in the book of rules of SHIELD. Section 17. Stipulates that there can't be fraternization between members of the agency, you can ask for an exception to the rule as long as the agents' relationship doesn't affect their work. They aren't within that exception.

It started with a simple kiss. Just curiousity of how it feel kiss each other, then they obsessed with their lips. After months, they finally find the value to confess their fellings for each other.

"Jemma, I... I need tell you something"

"Yeah, me too. You first"

"No, you..."

"Fitz"

"Well... I... It's... It's hard to explain"

"Just say it" she begged a god in who she didn't believe that Fitz confessed his feelings for her, she wanted to be reciprocated.

"Jemma" he take her hands "You are my best friend in the world, you know me better than anyone and... I feel so good when I'm with you and... It's... I love you, not like my best friend, you more than that, Jemma" she smiled.

"Oh Fitz..." she pressed her hands in his cheeks and kiss every part oh his face "I love you too"

"Really?"

"Really, I love you"

"I love you, Jemma"

"I love you"

It feels so good finally say it, there isn't walls between them.

They don't need to know about them.

-

It pass three years since they confess their fellings, nobody knows anything about their relationship, they don't know about the thing they do, they don't know the "I love you" they articulate.

They talked too much about requesting an exception to section 17, but after hours of exhaustive investigation they realized that there would only be one circumstance in which they would be given the exception: one of the two would have to work in another area. They can't separate.

"Maybe it's better we continue in this way. I'm sorry, Jemma"

"It's ok"

"You're disappointed"

"I'm just... I would like scream to every world that I love you"

"Me too, but... You want to go to the field"

"That's no important"

"For you is important"

"Fitz... I just... I want stay with you"

"I always be with you, I can do this"

"You're amazing"

"I love you, so much"

"I love you too"

"One day we going to tell everyone in the universe"

-

They're getting married one year lather, March 9 of 2013.

Their application for fieldwork in a mobile unit had been sent, it was in an envelope and left in the post office early in the morning, if it was accepted then they would go straight to the great dangers of the world.

They can't wait anymore time.

Fitz was the one with the idea, after having delivered the application and talking about the risks of his new job, Fitz said "I should marry you before the job kills us"

There was a moment of silence, Fitz thinks he ruin the moment, but Jemma take his hands in hers and kiss his knuckles.

"We should"

"What?"

"We should. You know. Getting married"

"But... I don't... You don't have..."

"You want? Married?"

"Yes I want, Fitz. I'm pretty sure that you're the love of my life"

"I... You too... I mean, you are the love of my life"

"We can't waste anymore time" she pressed her hands in his cheeks "Ask me, Fitz"

"WHAT?! Right know?! I don't have a proposal, I need time"

"Fitz, I don't need something big, just ask me" she clarified her voice "Jemma Simmons will you marry me?" imitate his tone.

"That's not my voice"

"Oh Fitz!"

"Fine" he take her hands and press in his heart "I don't have a ring"

"Doesn't matter!" she laughs "Just do it!"

"Someone is desperate" he sigh "Jemma... I... I have love you since we were sixteen, long before we both though the same thing, you're the love of my life and I want pass the rest of my life with you..." she was crying of emotion "I don't want to live another day without you" he knelt in front her "So Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Fitz, I will marry you"

"Maybe only have to be symbolic, because the section 17 and..."

"Doesn't matter, I just want marry you" she knelt bedside him and kiss his cheek "I could marry you in this moment!"

"Me too, but Jem... We're in the street"

"Right" he got up and help her "Love you so much, Fitz" she put her hands down his neck and pulled his face towards her, Fitz holding her hip.

"Me too, Jemma" he kiss her lips "So... Are we going to get married today?"

"Are you talking seriously? Today?"

"Yes! I mean... Maybe we could die if we got the job..."

"Fitz, we just send the request!"

"No matter when we get married. Anyway, it's just going to be between us, so it does not really matter when it's"

"Yes but... I need change my clothes and... It supposed we have work! "

"I don't care" he smiled and kiss her corner of mouth.

"And I am the desperate one?"

"Just a little"

"Alright, let's get married"

"I just need find some things, call work to notify our absence and ... I'm going to find out... It's a surprise"

"More surprised?!"

"Yeah"

"Ok, so..."

"Take the car, I take a taxi"

"Alright"

"I see you tonight"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Wear something nice" she laughs "What am I saying? You always look nice"

 

 

Fitz sent her a message with a address, she finished putting on makeup and saw herself in the mirror for the last time. She put on a sleeveless white dress with high neckline, arranged her hair in a high ponytail and with some loose strands and high heels.

"Don't be coward" she said herself.

She took the car keys and left the apartment to go with Fitz.

 

 

  
He had managed to find a restaurant on the outskirts of the city with a terrace overlooking a wonderful forest. The manager of the place had been very kind in leaving the tables around to give them some space and the cherry of the cake, found a way to legally marry her and encrypt the data so that SHIELD never realized their marriage.

There was a judge in front of him, a bottle of wine on the table and in his pocket two wedding rings and some chains (they were not going to be able to use them on their fingers after all).

He bought a dress pants and a shirt, changed quickly in the bathroom and went out to wait for Jemma

"Sir, you need something?" said the waiter interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

"You look nervous, you need a drink?"

"Maybe... Whiskey, please"

"Alright"

And if she repent?

He saw the time on his watch, two minutes to the great hour. There isn't a sign of her, absolutely nothing... She repent. Jemma Simmons wasn't unpunctual. Absolutely, she repent.

The waiter leave his glass, he take quickly the glass and take a good drink.

"Hasn't the wedding started yet and you're already drinking?" he hear a soft and angelic voice behind he.

"Jemma..."

"Hi, love" he quickly got up from the chair and dragged the chair off the table so she could sit down.

"Hi"

"Are you okay?" she jokes.

"Wow, you look stunning"

"This was the only dress white that I have and..."

"It's amazing, you look amazing, you are absolutely beautiful"

"Really?"

"Really" he takes her hands.

"You couldn't find a kilt?" 

"Ah, no" they're laugh. 

"Who is this gentleman?"

"This is my first surprised.You know  I'm a genius"

"Yes I know" she laughs.

"There is a way to encrypt data and SHIELD would never realize that we are married"

"Fitz?"

"This gentleman is a judge, he is going to marry us"

"Are you serious? It's a big risk and... I don't care if this isn't official, I just want to be your wife, no matter how we marry"

"Jemma, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure that this is safe"

"Then..."

"Let's do it"

"Are you ready?" asks the judge.

"I'm ready, Jemma?"

"I had never been so ready"

"So, let's started"

The judge gave the official start to the ceremony, he speak to them about their rights and obligations as husband and wife, then he started to a more emotional speech about the importance of love and family.

"Time for the changing of the vows..."

"I wrote them" she said quickly and pulled out a paper, Fitz smiled.

"Please" says the judge.

"Fitz" she sigh "I knew from the moment I saw you, from our first conversation about dielectric polarization, that you'd be in my life from a long time" she look up to connect his gaze with Fitz's deep blue eyes, had they always been that blue? "But I didn't know... You would be my life, my heart, my home..." she smiles more, if this is possible "My love for you grows deeper and always will. No matter what the universe takes us next"

"Mister Fitz"

"Sure" he moves his hands nervous "I have been thinking about what to say" he laughs nervous "It's just... Words don't really seem enough" he take her hands "I think that you are perfect" she made a sound of satisfaction "And I... I don't deserve you, Jemma. I don't. I don't deserve. And I'm well aware that I'm the luckiest man on any planet"

"Let's have the rings, then"

"Oh we don't have..."

"This is the second surprised" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Jemma opened her mouth slightly in surprise.

"Oh Fitz... This is..." a couple of happy tears ran down his cheeks "This is amazing but..."

"I know, I know, we can use them in public, but I have the solution"

"You're amazing"

"Alright, then... Mister Fitz, repeat after me"

"Ok" he takes the ring.

"With this ring"

"With this ring" he bring the ring to the tip of her finger.

"I thee wed"

"I thee wed" he slid the ring down jet finger and kissed her knuckles.

"Miss Simmons"

"Alright" she takes the ring and hold his hand.

"With this ring"

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

She sighs and slid the ring down jet finger "I thee wed" they hold their hands, Jemma caress the ring.

"You only need sign these papers"

They took the pen and signed the paper with great care.

"By the power invested in me for the state of Washington D.C., I'm so happy to pronounce you're husband and wife" they smiled each other "May you kiss the bride"

He pressed his hands in her cheeks and cover her lips with his lips.

This is the best day of their lifes.

-

Waiting for news from Ward and Jemma were the worst minutes of his life, he had never felt so terribly scared. His wife was about to die, he can't imagine his life without her, she are him entire life.

"They're fine" announced May.

His heart beat again, his lungs filled with air again, his whole life came back when he knew his wife was fine. The happiness that he felt when saw her going up with Ward back to the bus was absolutely inexplicable. He ran through the hangar and take her in her arms.

"Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Fitz"

"I feel so scared! I can't imagine my life if I didn't have you in there" he cried in her shoulder "Love you so much" he whispered.

"Me too, love" she says in the same way.

"Don't do that never again" he press his hand in her cheek and kiss her forehead "Never"

"It's ok, I'm ok"

"Oh Jemma" he hug her tightly and lift her off the ground, Jemma tangles her legs on her waist to hold on "I can't imagine my life without you"

"Fitz, it's supposed this was my duty like agent"

"And what about my wife?"

"Sh! Fitz, not here"

"Just... Don't do this never again, ok?"

"Ok"

"Promise me, Jemma"

"I promise"

"Excuse me, I need talk with you, agent Simmons" says Coulson.

They forget everything around them, even the team.

"We are sorry, sir" she under her legs from his waist, embarrassed by her impulsive actions in the last two hours "Oh Fitz... My clothes were wet and now yours too" she laughs.

This blessed sound. He loves her laugh.

"Doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that you're ok"

He looked around the cargo bay, they were absolutely alone, there was absolutely no one around him. Fitz took her by the waist possessively and pulled her to him to give her a desperate kiss, passionate and needy.

"I need go..."

"I see you in my room lately, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"I love you, Jemma, I just... I love you so much, wife"

"I love you too, husband"

-

"Osetia?! Osetia?! Absolutely no!"

"Jemma, they need someone like me"

"But... You aren't a specialist"

"I have Ward"

"I don't care if you have a whole army! You can't go, that's my last word"

"Oh dear, I'm gonna be alright"

"It's not fair!" she cried sat on his legs and circled his neck with her hands, pressed her forehead to his "Is dangerous" she kiss his lips "Don't go"

"I'll be alright, honey"

"Just... Come back to me"

"I do" he pull Jemma's chain out of her sweater and kiss the ring "I can't belive this survived to that fall"

"I hold this little one with all my force"

"That's make sense"

"Hey Fitz" Jemma got off his legs when she heard Skye's voice.

"What's going on, Skye?" he open the door.

"I have this... Eh... Whatever this is"

"Thanks"

"What it...? Oh Fitz, really?"

"It's necessary! Ward say..." Skye laughs and close the door.

"Alright!" she smiled and resist the impulse to kiss him without sense "Oh! I made you this" she took out a small package in a perfectly closed bag and gave it to him "Your favorite sandwich. Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella"

"With your homemade pesto aioli?"

"Just a hint"

"Oh woman I love you" he kiss her lips.

"Me or the sandwich?"

"Both, but I love you more, did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Not today"

"Well, I love you so much"

"So much?"

"So much"

He smiled at her before turning to continue storing his supplies, he was going to take one of his objects and Jemma took his hand before he withdrew it "Be careful"

"I'll be alright"

"Just don't die out there"

 

 

Skye she had managed to convince her to find out the hidden secrets of the mission, it was surprising that she had agreed and was now within a restricted area to be able to access level 8 information and she had just shot a supervising officer.

"The things I do for you, Fitz" whispered nervous, she pulled her necklace and kiss the ring "I hope you're fine"

Skye send her to talk with May. She kept her collar quickly under her sweater, and run through the bus to find May.

"Agent May! Thank God! Skye convinced me to look for information about the mission in Ossetia, I got into a restricted space and..."

"I don't want to know"

"But... I shot a supervising officer"

"Where is the body?"

 

 

  
God bless Melinda May, they're on the way to find their husband (although the others didn't know that he was). After discovering that there was no extraction equipment for them, the irrational fear set in her body, imagining poor Fitz running away aimlessly wounded her.

She entered his bunk, away from the rest of the team to have a minute alone. She had removed the chain from her neck and slipped the ring to the place where it belonged; since they had arrived at the bus they hadn't used it, during SciOps they used to use it when they were in their apartment and on vacations or weekends, but now its use had been limited to hanging it on their neck. Feel the metal in her finger was comforting.

"Simmons, we're five minutes from arriving at our destination"

"Perfect, you make contact with them?"

"We can't"

"Oh God... I hope Fitz it's ok"

"He's going to be, I'm sure" Skye smiled at her and came over to pat her shoulder.

"I hope..." she sigh and I take her left hand to Skye's.

"What is that?!"

Shit.

She forget her ring.

She took her hand off quickly and hid it under her leg.

"What...?"

"Your hand! Is that a ring?! You're engaged?! Who?! Oh my God is Fitz?!"

"Ring? No, look" she raised her hand right "Nothing, no ring"

"Your other hand! You're a terrible liar"

"I haven't a ring Skye"

"I'm pretty sure what I see, let me see your other hand"

"My... My other hand?"

"You're engaged"

"I'm not engaged" Jemma said that with such certainty that she almost convinced her. She wasn't lying, she wasn't engaged, she was already married. 

"Then let me see your left hand"

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure that I see a ring in your hand"

"That isn't important!"

"Simmons"

"We got them" May said through the bus communicator.

"You hear?!"

"You will not save yourself from this conversation, Simmons"

Skye left the room, Jemma removed her ring quickly and hid it under Fitz's pillow before leaving for the cargo bay to look for her husband.

She smiled when she saw Fitz boarding the bus in the company of Ward, approached him slowly and he smiled affectionately.

"It's good to see you, Agent Fitz"

"Same, Simmons"

Skye saw them enter the lab together, tried to get away from her head what had happened in Fitz's litter. She and Ward came up with the rest of the team.

"There is no one here, Fitz"

She took a couple of steps back, there was a blind spot from the security camera next to her, she sat on the edge of the table and extended her arms to him. Fitz went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"I am"

"Sure?"

"I am, I'm okay, what about you?"

"I'm okay"

"Sure? You break the rules and shot Sitwell" he jokes.

"Shut up, I was so worried!"

Skye was going down the stairs to find FitzSimmons in the lab, she stopped at the final step when she saw them hugging in a corner. Simmons had been very anxious all day when Fitz was on the mission, so it wasn't strange to see two friends meeting again, but two 'best friends' kissing, that was weird. She began to join the loose ends:

The looks in the lab.

Jemma's ring.

The times they entered the room of the other at night trying not to be seen.

And if they were engaged ?! worse, and if they were married ?!

"Hi guys"

Jemma threw Fitz with her legs and her hands, he stumbled when he pulled away from her. They saw Skye for a few moments, amazed and not knowing what to do or say.

"Skye! What...? What are you doing here?"

"Terrible liar"

"Me?! Curse not"

"You are, honey" he whispered in her ear.

"Fitz!"

"Guys I'm here, and I want to know what the hell is happening between you"

"Between us? Oh... Eh..." she got off the table and went to Fitz's ear "She discovered us "

"I can hear you, Simmons"

"Jemma, just... Don't say anything"

"Excuse me?!"

"You're married, right?"

"Married? Curse not"

"Jemma!"

"Absolutely, you are married"

"Why did you say that?"

"Fitz and I..."

"You fight like two old married"

"Oh I knew it!"

"Jemma!"

"Oh my God! You literally are FitzSimmons! Mr and Mrs FitzSimmons!"

"Shut up! Nobody knows about this" Fitz close the lab door.

"What the bloody hell, guys?"

"You have promise that you never gonna say anything about us"

"Why?"

"Section 17"

They tell her everything about their relationship, about section 17 and why they didn't go when their getting married. Skye make a lot of questions about their wedding.

"That's all" says Jemma finish the conversation.

"Wow"

"You can't say anything, Skye. Jemma and I we have been saving this for a long time and we don't want a superior agent to find out"

"You have my word"

-

"Maybe she's dead"

Jemma? Dead? No, she can't. Hydra couldn't have taken Jemma away, his wife couldn't be dead. She was with Agent Tripplet, he was going to protect her (although it hurt to admit it) he was her best option to protect her. He can't imagine his life without Jemma and he definitely wasn't going to listen to Garret giving Jemma dead.

"She's not!"

"Is the better option!"

"You don't know what you talkin' about!" he screamed beating the table "You don't know how special she are!"

"Yes we know, Fitz" says May slowly.

"No! I've waited my entire life to have someone like Jemma and I can't lose her. If you want go, fine! But I go to The Hub to find my wife!"

Yes, he had confessed everything, he had confessed that Jemma was his wife but none of that mattered to him, as soon as he held her in his arms he was going to take her out of all that disaster and he wasn't going to allow anyone to put a finger on the love of his life, she was everything to him.

He turned to go to his bunk, he needed to be alone.

"He says wife?" said Coulson.

Since everyone knew that she was his wife and that the entire agency had fallen, he removed the chain that hung from his neck and put his ring on his finger with all the freedom to wear it and shout to the world that he was married to Jemma Simmons.

 

 

  
Victoria Hand entered the room and saved them from the imminent death that awaited them, now he could go to find Jemma until the end of the world if necessary.

"Fitz!"

That isn't necessary. She was there.

"Jemma!"

Jemma entered the room and threw herself into Fitz's arms, he forgot all the people in the room and separated from her to kiss her senseless.

"Fitz!" she scold him.

"I don't care, I don't care"

"But..."

"I don't care, they know the true, I don't care anything, just you"

"Oh Fitz"

"I'm so scared, Jemma..."

"Me too, but now we're together, everything is okay" she kiss him again.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

-

"Jemma, you take this, end of the story"

"Why?! No!"

"Yes, you take this, take it!"

"No! Why you make me do this?!"

"I can't live if you didn't"

"I feel the same way... Fitz... No, please" she press her hands in his cheeks and distributed kisses all over his face to finish on his lips.

"Jemma..."

"You can't... You can't... Don't do this, Fitz" she press her forehead with his "I love you more than anything... You can't die, you are the love of my life"

"Jemma you are more stronger than me"

"Don't do this, please..."

"Jemma, take this"

"No, no"

"Take this"

"No!"

"I love you, Jemma"

"No, don't say goodbye, don't say goodbye! That's an order"

"Please tell me you love me"

"Fitz..."

"Please, Jemma"

"I love you, I love you" she cried in her shoulder "I love you, but you can't die. We... We have to... We... If you love me then you can't die"

"Just one of us..."

"It has to be another way!"

"We loose time"

"I can't live without you, we have a lot of plans. It supposed we must travel, go to live in Perthshire and have a family and... have dogs and... Babies"

"I didn't knew that you want babies"

"With you I want everything! Maybe two or three, just imagine... Babies with your eyes" she sobbing pressing her forehead in his cheek.

"Jemma..."

"No, Fitz..."

"Take it"

"No"

"Take it, Jemma" he gave her the oxygen mask and didn't let go until she took it hard.

"Fitz..."

"I love you, you're the best of my life and... I'm so happy to be your husband and... I love you"

"I love you too, so much, Fitz"

"I love you, wife"

"I love you, husband" she kiss him "Don't leave me, please"

"I love you"

"NO!"

Cold. Cold and hundreds of punches in the stomach, then, darkness. She takes his hand with more force than she grabbed the mask. She clung tightly to his hand and did not let go, he was not going to leave, at least she was going to try.

This is not how their story ends.


	4. Walking In The Wind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 5x22.
> 
> \- 
> 
> "I came him to give you this" she spread a letter to Jemma "Piper and Mack cleaned the ... cleaned Fitz and found this in his pants pocket" 
> 
> "For me?" 
> 
> "Yeah"
> 
> "Why...?" 
> 
> "I don't know, you need to read it to know it and then... You should write a letter too, just to let it out everything you feel, maybe you could answer that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Walking In The Wind  
> Album: Made In The A.M.  
> Artist: One Direction  
> -2015-

_We had some good times, didn't we?_

_We had some good tricks up our sleeve_

_Goodbyes are bittersweet_

_But it's not the end_

_I'll see your face again_

 

She was sitting in the lab, her gaze is fixed on the workstation in front of her, she turned the ring on her finger. Mack had taken her to sit there after her collapse upon seeing her husband's body. She had run out of after crying for hours, she was surprised that she had not dehydrated.

Daisy entered the lab, she didn't even know how long she was sitting there.

"Are you okay?"

An ironic and painful laugh came from her lips "Curse I am, just... My husband died, the man who was my best friend for fifteen years, the love of my life, the person who knows me and love better than myself, the father of my future daughter, oh! Daughter that by the way I will not have, and therefore I lost Deke. I lost Fitz, I lost everything, why wouldn't be fine?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what? You don't have the fault"

"I think this is what I suppose to say"

"I guess..."

"You're not okay"

"I'm not" she sob "I don't know what hell I do with my life... I feel... I can't remember how it be life without him"

"You have to do, Fitz would liked you keep going"

"Fitz isn't here" she sob again "I told him not to die saving the world"

"You need tell him a lot of things, right?"

"You right. I need tell him so much and... There are so many things that I didn't tell him"

"I came him to give you this" she spread a letter to Jemma "Piper and Mack cleaned the ... cleaned Fitz and found this in his pants pocket"

"For me?"

"Yeah"

"Why...?"

"I don't know, you need to read it to know it and then... You should write a letter too, just to let it out everything you feel, maybe you could answer that"

Daisy came out of the lab. Jemma opened the letter with trembling fingers.

 

_Jemma:_

_Probably today we break the loop or maybe we fail again, I do not know, but what I do know is that no matter what happens I will be there for you and our daughter, even for Deke._

_I wrote this because I need let it out all that I feel. If we break the loop you're going to read this, if we won't, you never going read this._

_Before moving to Perthshire and having this amazing daughter ours, I need do something, for us... I need go._

_I'm not well, there's something very wrong with me and... I need to be fine to have a family with you._

**_A week ago I said to you "Do you believe I'll never be too far?" If you're lost, just look for me, you'll find me in the region of the summer starts_** _(I'm a romantic)_ _**Fact that we can sit right here and say goodbye means we've already won and a necessity for apologies between you and me... Baby, there is none**. _ _On the other hand, I must apologize to the whole team and to do so I have to rediscover myself, I have to go back to the beginning and try to have something that I used to be._

_**Goodbyes are bittersweet, but it's not the end, I'll see your face again. And you will find me in places that we've never been for reasons we don't understand,** because we both know that this love between us is in every part._

_I promise I will come back, then we can go and be so happily. We moving to Perth, we will have a cottage, maybe one dog (although I have the hope that you allow me to have a monkey) and having a daughter (or maybe a son). I just want be with you, no matter what._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Fitz._

 

"Damn idiot... You took yourself too seriously to leave and now you left me alone..."

She's was wrong. She still had many tears to shed.

-

The next day after leaving Coulson and May, she started working on how to bring Fitz back from space, but for one reason or another she couldn't concentrate on her work. It had still accumulated too much in her head, she needed to remove it in some way and her best option was to use the idea of Daisy and answer the letter.

 

_Dear and hated Dr. Fitz:_

_You are so fucking selfish, How did you dare to die?! It's unfair... I miss you so much, I miss you in every second of the day, I miss you... Fitz... You took very seriously that of leave you and... I can't live without you my dearest._

_It's supposed that we're moving to Perthshire after break the loop. Just you and me, in our cottage and then... Our daughter. A little girl with your eyes and your smile, smiling and laughing in every moment of the day. I didn't realize how much I want this future for us until I lost everything... I lost my husband, my unborn daughter and my adult grandson... I told you in my vows, you are my life, my heart and my home and..._

_**We have some good times, didn't we,** husband?_

_**Yesterday I went out to celebrate** the memorial of Coulson and **I realized you were missing**. But you're right, **this is not the end, I see your face again** and yes, I will find you in a place that we've never been._

_You will never read this because when I finally find you, you don't need to read it, because then we would run to Perthshire to have a family. The pain of having lost you is never going to go away, it will always be there, even after find you; That's why I'm doing this, because I need this to get some pain out of my chest and the only person I could talk about this is with my best friend._

_When I finally find you, when I hold you in my arms, **I'll be your anchor, I'll be by your side anytime you're needing me.**_

_I love you with all my heart, you are the love of my life and my love for you keeps growing deeper even now._

_I love you._

_Always yours, Jemma._


	5. You're Still The One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: You're Still The One  
> Album:  
> Artist: Shania Twain  
> (Cover by Harry Styles ft. Kacey Musgraves)
> 
> -  
> Canon Divergence 4x21, 4x22, post 4x22 AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry did this amazing and beautiful cover with Kacey Musgraves, IS A DIAMOND! So I can't resist the impulse to make this. Plus, I need a happy ending.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

 

-

 

Jemma is leaning on her back, he felt like a helpless and frightened child and Jemma was his anchor, she was the one who was holding him before falling into total madness. She was his light in the darkness, she are the only one who had a place in his heart, the only one to which he belonged in body and soul and the love of his life. 

 

"C'mon, Fitz"

 

"I can't do this"

 

"Yes, you can, we can... Together"

 

"Together?" he laughed watery "I kill our future. I kill everything between us"

 

Jemma felt her heart break, her throat closed by the painful knot that had been made, her eyes itched by tears and her hands trembled with fear. There wasn't a future where Leopold Fitz was not in her life, she can't remember a life where he wasn't and she didn't want a reminder of how it feels.

 

"Don't say that, never again" she beg "I hear when you say that and..."

 

Would he bother with her for listening to his conversation with Ophelia?

 

"You heard... Everything?"

 

"Everything"

 

"My love for you will never fail"

 

They both got up and sat facing each other, Jemma doubted if she should take his hands or hug him again, in the end she left her hands on her knees.

 

"When your LMD attacked me..."

 

"WHAT?! Oh god... He attack... What?"

 

"Doesn't matter"

 

"If he... If you died because of me..."

 

"That was not your fault" she hold her hands "He told me that if he did that it was because he wanted to ensure a future together, get married and grow old together. I told him that you had never mentioned it and he told me that he had thought about it but he had not said it because he was not sure of my answer. My point is, my answer is yes, always"

 

"Jemma..." his hands trembled and Jemma held him tighter.

 

"I love you with all your defects.  **You're still the one I run to. We're still together still goin' strong** " 

 

"Jemma... After everything I do, you still love me?"

 

"I love every part of you, your heart, your soul, your mind, your body, even your demons" 

 

"I love you too" he sigh.

 

"We let's get out of this, I'll be there to help you no matter what. Together"

 

"Together" 

 

-

 

As he watched Ophelia's body finally turn to ashes, he felt Jemma's arm encircling his hip and letting her hand rest on his side. The ghost rider left Coulson's body, the light of the fire went out and left them in the dark coldness of the ruins of the base. Guilt hit him, none of this would be happening if he had not helped Radcliffe build AIDA and the Framework. Jemma held his hip harder and pulled him toward her, somehow holding her heart with that touch as well.

 

"Come with me" he knows that she didn't talk about go with the team.

 

"What about them? They're going to be fugitives because of me"

 

"I talk with Daisy about this, Talbot is fine and he going to help us"

 

"This is my fault, Jemma"

 

"Maybe, but I think you need find yourself again and the jail or S.H.I.E.L.D aren't a place to do it"

 

"And where are we going to go? Until Talbot speaks, we're still fugitives"

 

"Does it matter? If we stay together, no matter where we go. You are my home"

 

"I don't know if it's the right thing"

 

"Think about this"

 

-

 

Talbot spoke with the authorities a week after he left the hospital, and as promised, had defended them before the court. They absolved them of all crimes and blamed Radcliffe for all the crimes committed, but he was dead so there was nothing more to decide about the case. Fitz insisted so many times that they shoud let him take the responsibility that corresponded to him, but the team were equally insistent on not letting him go to jail.

As soon as they left the court, he take Jemma's hand away from everyone else.

 

"Fitz, what's going on?"

 

"I... You still love me, right?"

 

"Yeah, always"

 

"No matter what?"

 

"No matter what, my love for you is unconditional"

 

"In the Framework... Ophelia was my everything, even in this world I still love her"

 

"Oh... I... I get it" she said softly.

 

"But..."

 

"But?"

 

" **You're still the one I run to.The one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life** "

 

"But you still love..."

 

"The love that I feel for her, is nothing compared to what I feel for you" he take her hands "You're still the one I love. The only one I dream of"

 

"Oh Fitz..." she smiles.

 

"The universe... Can't stop us, cause we've crossed galaxies, we've survived the bottom of the Atlantic just we could be together, a love like that, that's stronger than any cursed... And you and I, we're unstoppable together"

 

"We are" he kneel and she gasped in surprise.

 

"So Jemma Simmons" he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small gold band with a diamond in the center "Will you marry me?"

 

In the middle of the park, after they leaving the court, Leopold Fitz always waited for the most inopportune moment to make a confession. But they couldn't wait anymore.

 

"Yes"

 

-

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. help them find a place to live, their destination was Perth County, Scotland.

 

The first days were somewhat difficult, he has nightmares that reminded him of his life in the Framework, the screams of the tortured inhuman still filled his head during the days and sometimes he used to have panic attacks. It was difficult to finish fixing his new home and deal with the traumas.

Coulson found them a good therapist. Fitz went to his sessions three times a week, only two months later they saw results in his life, the nightmares were much less violent and recurrent, the attacks disappeared along with the screams in his head.

 

They're getting married in 9 march of 2018.

 

After he finished his treatment, his new home was ready to be habitable, they finally began to plan their wedding.

Somehow, Jemmad convinced him to wear a kilt for his wedding, and although he felt a little uncomfortable with the looks on him, the silly comments of Hunter and the eternal mockery of Daisy, he knew it was worth it if he had Jemma in their arms while sharing their first dance as husband and wife.

It was a small event, only his parents, a few of his closest relatives, the team and Hunter and Bobbi - who came out of the shadows to "not miss the event of the century" in the words of Hunter - just the persons who they consider must have been there to share this moment with them.

 

"Jemma"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm so happy"

 

"Me too, so happy... Because, I'm married with my best friend, with the love of my life" she rested her head on his chest and kept moving to the rhythm of the music with him " **Looks like we made it** "

 

" **We knew we'd get here someday** "

 

"We really knew?" she jokes "It took us ten years to realize our feelings for each other"

 

"Ok, maybe it take us a little, but just look at us holding on"

 

"Ready for our next adventure, husband?"

 

"Anytime, wife"

 

-

 

He opened his eyes slowly when he heard the sound of the door opening, a small crack of light entered his room, the door closed with a small thud, followed by small steps echoing against the wood of the floor. Jemma was still sound asleep despite the movement in her bed when her little daughter climbed into bed.

 

"Hey Little Monkey, what's going on?" he asked softly lifting the blankets and helping his daughter to lie down between Jemma and him.

 

"I'm scared" 

 

"Get it, come here" he extended his arm to the little girl and she lay down on his lap "Daddy is here"

 

Jemma was awakened by the movement, turned on the light of the lamp and saw her husband hugging their daughter trying to make her sleep.

 

"She's scared"

 

"I get it" 

 

"Mom!" 

 

"Hey sweetie" she approached them and Fitz hugged her waist with his free hand.

 

Their daughter fell asleep after the soft and reassuring words that whispered to her to calm her down.

 

"Maybe I should take her to her bed" he said slowly.

 

"No, let her sleep with us"

 

" **I'm so glad we made it** " he said after a minute of silence " **Ain't nothin' better. We beat the odds together.** Look at us, look this beautiful and wonderful girl"

 

"I know, she's amazing" she stroked her daughter's hair and smiled at Fitz "I can't believe she's already five"

 

" **Look how far we've come.** After all this time, **you're still the one I love** "


	6. Anna (Anne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Anna  
> Album:  
> Artist: Harry Styles  
> -2017-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one shot is situated in the end of 1x06, a scene between 2x22 and 3x01 and the chapter 3x08.

_I don't want your sympathy_

 

_But you don't know what you do to me_

 

_Oh Anna (Anne)_

 

_Everytime I see your face_

 

_There's only so much I can take_

 

_Oh Anna (Anne)_

 

-

 

Oh Jemma... She was so beautiful... Her lips on his cheek were so soft and delicate, a caress so soft and delicious... Why did he have those thoughts about her best friend? They had shared kisses on the cheek or on the forehead since they were at the Academy, what could be different about this occasion?

 

She almost die.

 

His best friend almost die... Wow... He couldn't live without her. She are everything for him, absolutely everything. She was his best friend in the world, everything he needed was in her, she was her whole world. Jemma had become his family by choice, he couldn't live without a member of his family.

 

If Jemma dies... Wait. He can't even think about this.

 

He saw Jemma's face carefully, he wanted to see life in her features and in her eyes, he had to make sure she was okay. Oh God...

 

He is in love with her.

 

-

 

He was sitting in front of the monolith's box, an empty bottle of whiskey was at his side, he was trying to keep looking for information that will help him recover Jemma but the alcohol in his system prevented him from reading a couple of words.

 

"Oh Jemma..." he whispered " **Don't know where you're laying... Just know is not with me** "

 

Oh if she where by his side...

 

The universe had something against them.

 

-

 

Every time he see her face there's only so much he can take... He can't resist the impulse, he just kiss her... He only take his face and kiss her. He wanted her with him in every sense of existence, he wanted to be with her. But he couldn't have her, her heart didn't belong to him, heart heart was from Will "blessed" Daniels. Oh damn idiot, she steals his Jemma...

 

What the hell?! His Jemma?! He didn't think that, or he did? Damn he did. He think that...

 

He had thought of her in such a possessive way... As if she were an object, what kind of best friend he was?! He couldn't have thought of Jemma in that possessive way, he couldn't have been so jealous of Will... He wasn't like that.

 

He took the picture that was next to his bed and squeezed it in his hands.

 

" **You don't know what you do to me...** "

 

He press the photo in his chest " **Hope you never hear this thoughts, and know that it's for you, I don't know what I'd tell you if you asked me for the truth**... This is not me, I'm not this jealous man"

 

Jemma was happy with Will, that kiss had been nothing to her, to him it had been everything but for her it had been nothing. She loved Will. And he will make everything to bring him back, to make Jemma happy, even if she was happy with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly one month ago I saw Harry at the concert he gave in Mexico and he was basically singing the song when he remembers that Jemma's second name was Anne. So I did this.


	7. Seeing Blind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Seeing Blind  
> Album: Flicker  
> Artist: Niall Horan  
> -2017-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 5x12.

_When I was young, my heart was always on the run  
_

_But you make lovin' fun  
_

_I never knew it could be  
_

_I see you from a different point of view  
_

_I feel it's too good to be true  
_

_I found my missing piece_

 

-

 

Everyone in the team had retired to give them a moment alone, now it was just them sitting facing each other. Fitz was the first to get up, extended a hand to her and gave her an amused smile, there was something in his eyes that made her understand that he had an idea.

 

"Come here"

 

Fitz gave her a wink, she stretched out her hand to her husband and let him lift her up. It didn't matter where she wanted to go, no matter what his idea was, she blindly trusted him and would accompany him to the end of the world. Fitz took her almost running down the base, only stopped a few times when she took off her heels and when Fitz approached to steal a kiss. The elevator was fun, Fitz took her by the lower back and pulled her to him to kiss her, both were laughing in the middle of the kiss, Jemma was running her hands around the edge of his face and kissed every inch of his skin.

 

"It's time to go down" 

 

He had taken her upstairs, the door opened, they were facing the exit door of the Lighthouse. Fitz took her by the waist and carried her straight to the door, they were going to leave the Lighthouse.

 

"What are we doing here?"

 

"Take fresh air, I'm sick of the air of bunker"

 

The soft moist breeze hit her face, a breeze of fresh and clean air. Fitz pulled her to his side and carried her to an area far from the house next to the Lighthouse. The mixture of sensations was quite pleasant, the fresh grass under her feet, the air in her face, the warmth that Fitz's embrace transmitted to her, everything was amazing.

 

"I love you" he said kissing her cheek.

 

Fitz took off his jacket and left it on the floor, Jemma dropped her heels to one side and sat on the sack. It could be a second-hand dress, but she was definitely going to take care of that dress as if it were the most precious thing because she got married with that dress.

 

"I love you too" he sat next to her and surrounded her in a hug "This was the best day of my life"

 

"I feel the same way"

 

"We're married"

 

"I can't believe it. I'm the husband of my best friend" she rested her head on his shoulder "You're my wife"

 

"Yes, I am"

 

"It feels so good say it. I never thought you would be my wife"

 

"Why?"

 

" **You're talking to me first. Never thought you would** "

 

"I used to think that you hated me"

 

"Hate you? I liked you from the first moment, maybe not in a romantic sense, but I liked you"

 

"Oh Fitz" she smiles and kiss his jaw.

 

" **You're too good to be all mine**. So smart, beautiful, kind... So perfect. I love you, Jemma"

 

"I love you too. I love you" she savored the words sliding over her lips, the vibration in her throat as she spoke them "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Damn God I love you! I never get tired of telling you how much I love you"

 

"I love you" he laughed and came over to kiss her forehead.  
  
  


"What did you do with me? I feel crazy when I'm with you.  **You make lovin' fun** "

 

"I should ask you the same question"

 

" **I feel it's too good to be true,** we're husband and wife and it feels so good"

 

"My wife. My dearest wife. My amazing wife. My beautiful wife. My perfect wife. My wife, Jemma Anne Simmons"

 

"My husband Leopold James Fitz. It sounds... Nice"

 

"There is a legend. Greek. A long time ago, humans were two people together, two bodies united, so one day they felt so powerful that they tried to conquer Olympus and the gods got angry for such audacity, so as punishment they decided to separate them. Since then, people are like today"

 

"Then..."

 

 

"You aren't patient"

 

"Just end the story"

 

"Humans feel empty since then because they feel that something is missing and they always have a void that never satisfies them, because their other half was taken away many years ago" he takes her hand "You're my other half. When I'm with you I feel like I'm complete. With you  **I found my missing piece** "

 

"That's romantic"

 

"You have no idea how happy I am to be able to call you 'my wife', it's amazing. Take out my romantic side"

 

"I love you, Fitz"

 

"I love you"

 

Their love had gone through so many trials over the years, there were times when it seemed that circumstances were going to beat them, but they had always found a way out of the problem. All those years, all the good and bad moments they had gone through had brought them to that specific moment, when FitzSimmons became official. 

The world could be ending in those moments, but they were only sunk in their happiness to become husband and wife, just two people deeply in love watching the stars.


End file.
